1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise and athletic equipment used for muscle development, and more particularly to a full body exercise apparatus for developing and conditioning an extremely broad cross section of muscle groups in a relatively free-style manner so as to provide an improved full body workout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The health benefits associated with regular participation in muscle conditioning or development exercises are well known. In this regard, the use of specialized equipment to assist in body contouring and strategic development of the musculature is ever increasing in popularity.
Many existing apparatuses, however, are focused solely upon developing a particular section of the human  musculature, such as the biceps, for example, and are anatomy-specific in their application and usage.
Additionally, conventional exercise equipment has been generally focused upon common problem areas, such as the abdomen or buttocks, and such equipment strategically isolates limited muscle groups for development. Other devices have a slightly broader application and provide for development of either the upper or lower body in a single machine. It is seen that such equipment does not provide the capability of conditioning and developing a complete cross-section of muscle groups in a single machine. Additionally, existing equipment unduly restricts a user's range of movement and does not take advantage of cross-muscular development typically only associated with the use of free weights.
A myriad of attempts have been made to provide an exercise apparatus for muscle conditioning and development for a broad cross section of muscle groups to provide a total body workout. Although a variety of structural combinations and configurations have been devised, existing attempts at providing full-body musculature conditioning and development have not overcome a number of disadvantages. As an initial matter, such equipment typically mandates that user movement be  carefully restricted and thus deprives the user of many of the benefits of cross-muscular development that is often associated with the use of free weights. Furthermore, such equipment has generally required the use of heavy weights to provide resistance to a user as well as bulky and cumbersome structural configurations. These attempts have also required a relatively complex- and expensive manufacturing process as well as awkward and time-consuming assembly by end users.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a lightweight and practical full body exercise apparatus that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and allows a user to conveniently develop and condition an extremely broad cross section of muscle groups so as to provide a full body workout.